Hands and Mouths
by GrandeVanillaSkimLatte
Summary: You may have to use your hands... you do know how to use your hands don't you Sirius?" she asked cheekily, fluttering her eyelash’s when he turned to glare at her. SiriusHermione.


_**Authors Note:**__ This was inspired by diamond-helen, who was inspired by angelically-devilish who in turn inspires me everyday. Happy Birthday Harry!

* * *

_

**Hands, Mouths and…

* * *

**

"Remind me again why we are awake at this god-awful hour of the day," Sirius moaned, his cheek resting against the worn surface of the kitchen table, the rest of his body slumped with fatigue.

"Because Harry wakes up at six and I want to give him a surprise," Hermione replied, her voice light and airy with anticipation as she blew up balloons at the other end of the table with her wand. With each finished balloon she would throw it in his direction to tie to the massive garland they were creating with the intention of stringing it up in the Grimmauld Place's kitchen. That would be if Sirius hadn't stopped stringing in favor of moaning.

"There is only one good thing to be awake for at this time of the morning, and it is not decorating," he continued, brushing off the balloon that she aimed at his head and giving her a lecherous wink.

"For once think of someone other than yourself Sirius," she grinned back. "Harry deserves a nice birthday."

"And I don't? I deserve nice things on his birthday, I am his godfather and that takes a lot of work," he told her, sitting up and surveying the mess of balloons and streamers around him.

"Yes because drinking, gambling, and giving bad advice is such a strain on your virtuous character," she sighed sarcastically, aiming yet another balloon at his head, this one he managed to catch.

"All very important characteristics in a man Hermione," he said, getting up to charm the balloons the way she had instructed, only to have them all fall off the garland a moment later.

"You may have to use your hands... you do know how to use your hands don't you Sirius?" she asked cheekily, fluttering her eyelash's when he turned to glare at her.

"I don't know, you tell me," he replied, his voice dropping an octave as he left the mess of balloons to walk around the table toward her, "You seemed to think they were doing a decent job last night."

He watched her breath hitch with a predatory grin, her cheeks flushing a light pink. It always amazed him that such a wildcat in bed could still maintain a small amount of innocence out of it.

"That's...I...it's neither here or there," she stuttered, forgetting about the balloon she was blowing up until it exploded in her hands, making her jump violently.

Sirius's barking laugh filled the kitchen and he closed the distance between them, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders, lifting her heavy hair from her neck so that he could tease the exposed skin.

"Do they feel good here?" he whispered huskily in her ear as her head lolled to the side, exposing the long smooth column for his inspection.

"Yes," she breathed moments before his lips brushed against it. She shivered in his arms, despite the months of much more intimate contact. The fact that he could still bring forth these virgin responses in her did funny things to him.

He moved his palms down her bare arms, rubbing up and down her biceps as his tongue snaked out to taste her salty skin, "And here?" he asked, his fingers adding gentle pressure before releasing.

"Mm," was all she could moan, her heart rate increasing beneath his lips when he moved his arms around her, cupping her breasts, his palms shaping to her perfectly as she leant back into him. The plain white singlet top she had worn to bed was no barrier between them and the heat of his palms was doing sinful things to her already oversexed brain.

His thumb flicked lazily across her peaked nipples, drawing a soft gasp as he licked the shell of her ear, "Oh," she sighed, thrusting her chest forward, silently begging him for more.

"Hm, it's just as I thought..." he chuckled against her skin, "You're all talk sometimes, Granger," he said, and she was so lost to the feel of his lips and hands that she couldn't bring her mouth to form a retaliation.

He continued to flick one thumb lazily against her but bought the other hand down her rib cage, feeling the taught flat muscles of her stomach before dipping into the waistband of the black silk boxers she had stolen from him months ago. She had no idea what the sight of her in those oversized shorts did to him... or maybe she did.

They both groaned when his palm cupped her curls, the tips of his fingers dipping into the gathering moist heat between her thighs. She shifted restlessly, opening her legs to give him better access, and was rewarded with a pinch of her nipple.

"Sirius," she gasped, when those talented digits circled her clitoris, causing her hips to buck wildly. Her body broke out in fine shivers as he repeated the action.

"Do you think I have talented fingers Hermione? Or do I need to prove it to you?" he teased in her ear, gently biting on the lobe as she let out another moan.

"Prove it," she gasped out, gathering the strength to turn in the seat, one arm resting against its back as she knelt facing the side, waiting for him circle around to face her.

His hands immediately went to her waist, his lips seeking hers as she knelt before him, panting with need, the decorating forgotten. Her hands gripped tuft-full's of his hair, dragging him down to kiss her harder. It was his turn to moan as he dropped his hands beneath the waist band of the silk boxers again, this time gripping her arse to tilt her hips into his.

She could feel his bulging erection through the rough fabric of his jeans. The fact that he had forgone a shirt meant she had much easier access to the body she now craved against hers. Her breasts brushed against his chest and he could feel the hard peaks of her nipples even through the thin layer of her shirt, but decided the offending piece of fabric had to go anyway.

They broke the kiss to remove the white singlet, throwing it in the direction of the balloons as he stared down at her chest, licking his lips, "I suppose you are going to tell me I don't have a very talented tongue either?" he asked, meeting her shining eyes for a moment before dropping them back to her chest.

Her hands were in his hair again, guiding him down to where they both wanted to be, "That would just be lying then, wouldn't it?" she gasped, arching her whole back into him when he finally slipped one pebbled pink nipple into his mouth, his hand coming up to tease the other.

"Sirius!" she cried when he transferred his mouth to the other, his hand once again dipping between her folds, feeling her soaking arousal coat his fingers. At this angle, and with a bit of wriggling on her part he could slip one in side, grinning as her cries filled the empty kitchen.

"Oh please...I...sweet Merlin's fuzzy ball-sack," she hissed, bucking against him, desperately seeking more contact.

"Tell me what you want," he murmured around her breast, licking a path between the valley of her breasts, back up to her neck before claiming her lips again. His hand between her legs never stopped its delicious torture, his thumb adding to the torment as he flicked it hard against her clit, drawing small moans every few moments.

"You…now…please," she pleaded against his mouth, thrusting her hips in an effort to gain more friction.

Sirius didn't need to be told twice, pulling away to remove his jeans, kicking them to the side as he helped her off the chair, her legs shaking as her body remained overcome with need. He dropped to his knees, tugging the black silk around her ankles, letting her use his shoulders to step out of the fabric.

She kissed him again, molding her naked body to his as she stood on her toes to grip his hair again. He returned the kiss with equal fervor before gently extracting her arms and turning to bend her over the table. Hermione flipped her hair to one side and turned to look at him with hooded eyes.

"Are you going to show me how talented the rest of your body is, or just stare at me all morning?" she grinned, drawing him out of the trance he seemed to have fallen in to staring at her in that position.

"Wench," he murmured, stepping behind her and running his hands over her soft globes, his fingers dipping in to feel her heat once more before neither could take anymore.

He positioned himself against her entrance and slid in hard with one thrust. Hermione's cries echoed off the ancient cabinets, a sound that would surely make his mother roll in her grave. He pulled out again and repeated the gesture, angling up to hit the sweet spot only he knew how to find.

Hermione was turned into a babbling incoherent mess beneath his not so gentle touch, her knees buckling as he bent his body over hers to thrust more deeply. One hand went to grip her breast for leverage as the other dipped between her curls, finding the throbbing bud, and stroking it in time to his thrusts.

"That's it Witch," he hissed, kissing her shoulder and neck as he felt her inner muscles begin to tighten around him. He began to thrust harder and deeper, feeling his own sweet release gaining momentum.

Hermione dropped her head to the table, resting her cheek against its cool surface as she let wave after wave of unbelievable pleasure fill her. Sirius Black was many things, and sex god was certainly close to the top of her list.

He bent his knees and thrust up hard into her, and all it took from there was a couple of quick flicks of his fingers and she was falling apart in his arms. He thrust through her orgasm; her milking clasps drawing him closer and closer until his whole body drew in tight, becoming a quivering mass of muscles and a long howl escaping his lips.

Hermione cried out again when she felt his release, loving the feel of his heavy sweat soaked body molding to hers as he gasped and came down from his high. When he finally let her up, he collapsed into her recently vacated chair and drew her over his hips, her legs dangling to either side of his.

"I take it back," she gasped between kisses.

"What's that love?" he asked, nuzzling her neck.

"You know how to use your hands, and your mouth and your..." she didn't finish because the trip ward she had placed on the stairs - meant to alert them to when Harry was awake - had been activated. They both looked at her vibrating wand before pulling apart. Throwing on clothes, Hermione prayed it wasn't _too_ obvious what had been going on.

"Don't look so frazzled love," Sirius grinned, pulling her into his arms to kiss her again.

She was lost to the feel of his lips when the kitchen door swung open and Harry, Ginny, and Ron all stumbled in.

"It's a little early in the morning for that sort of thing guys," Harry cried, shielding his eyes from the sight of his best friend and godfather. After so many months he was still not used to seeing them together.

"Oh I don't know, it's never too early," Ginny grinned, pushing past the couple who had the good sense to pull apart and look a little sheepish.

"Ah, surprise?" Hermione said, grinning at Harry, who seemed to be looking everywhere but at them. Hermione tried to ignore the mess they had created.

"We would have been if we had walked in five minutes from now," Ron muttered, going straight for the coffee. Ron had been the unfortunate soul to walk in on them several times when things had got carried away.

Hermione shared a grin with Sirius, thinking that if they had been five minutes earlier then _that _would have been the real surprise. Sirius grabbed her hand and looked toward the ceiling, obviously eager to get away from their housemates to continue their morning in bed.

"Happy birthday Harry!" Hermione called as she was dragged from the room, waving and giggling when Sirius swept her into his arms to carry her the rest of the way.

Ginny watched them leave with a grin, flicking her wand at the mess of balloons and streamers, setting them up the way they had intended.

"What?" Harry asked, setting a cup of tea in front of her, kissing her cheek. He was trying hard not to think about what was going on upstairs.

"Nothing," she replied, smiling wider when she realized that neither her brother, nor the boy-who-lived, had noticed that Hermione's shirt had been inside-out.

Surprise indeed.

* * *

_Thanks for Reading!_


End file.
